Come back to me
by MissKath90
Summary: The voice manages to pierce the fog of his consciousness. In that dark world in which he finds immersed, suddenly, a ray of hope springs, it's small, but little by little it grows illuminating the darkness. He knows that voice. Sabrina.


**Come back to me**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don´t own any character of Chilling adventures of Sabrina.

English is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistake this story may have.

**Summary: **The voice manages to pierce the fog of his consciousness. In that dark world in which he finds immersed, suddenly, a ray of hope springs, it´s small, but little by little it grows illuminating the darkness. He knows that voice. _Sabrina_.

* * *

The first thing he remember is the pain.

The way his body feels on fire. His mind fragmented into a thousand pieces. The nightmares that escaped his control.

Everything is gone except for the nightmares. Maybe they never go away.

He doesn't feel the fire in his skin, or the screams of demons in his ears, but he is still immersed in a world of nightmare. A world where everything is dark and hostile. A world whitout light.

An endless nightmare.

"Come back to me, come back please, Nick"

The voice manages to pierce the fog of his consciousness. In that dark world in which he finds immersed, suddenly, a ray of hope springs, it´s small, but little by little it grows illuminating the darkness. He knows that voice. _Sabrina_. If only he could open his eyes, tell her something that would scare the sadness out of her voice, but his eyelids weigh too much and his mouth feels as dry as the sand of a desert. When she stops talking, the dark and the pain come back.

Sabrina was sitting next to his bed. She had spent countless hours in the same position, her hand in his, her eyes fixed on him, waiting, watching as Nick's chest rose and fell with each breath. Waiting, just waiting for something to happen, for that torture to end. But it seemed to have no end.

It had been three days since they had returned from Hell and although their physical wounds were beginning to heal, the mind of the young warlock was very far away submerged in a darkness that she cannot access. There is no way to help him.

He is as out of reach as when he was behind the gates of Hell.

Her aunts insisted that she should do more than sit next to Nick day after day, but how could she? She didn't know when he could wake up and she knew that when this happened she should be by his side. She caressed his inert hand, he was as cold as ice, she couldn't stop a tear from coming down her cheek, reaching where his hands were joined. There was no reaction from him.

Another day pased. And other, and other and there were no changes.

The young woman was beginning to lose hope, perhaps the damage Nick had suffered from having the Dark Lord within himself was too big to be repaired. Maybe she had arrived too late. Perhaps… perhaps…

On the day when everything changed, the sky was gray and the rain hit the windows with force, the whistling of the wind penetrated the walls of the house. She still was in the same position, watching his dream, one of her hands in his, then, when she least expected it, his hand moved. It was a barely perceptible movement, but it was the seed that planted hope in her heart.

A sign that all was not lost. There was still hope.

Two days later, he blinks.

When he finally opens his eyes, Sabrina was beside him.

Sabrina could barely contain her tears. Her face showed a myriad of emotions that she was unable to control. Fearing that this was all a dream, her hand went to one of his cheeks, it was warm to the touch, Nick covered her hand with his.

"Nick, are you ok? How do you feel?"

He nodded, moved his lips to say something else, but his mouth was so dry that it was impossible to form a word. Sabrina, anticipating his needs, brought a glass of water to his parted lips. The water refreshed his dry throat.

When he finally could speak the first word that came out of his lips was her name.

"Sabrina…"

She looks at him questioningly, a smile framed her face.

He never thought he would see her smile like that again. When he offered to be Lucifer's prison he knew that was the end. There would be no way out. He had let the darkness hover over him, had accepted that he would never see her again. That he would never hurt her again.

He had accepted that their story was over, in the worst way, and yet, here she was, with him again. Her hand on his cheek, her sweet scent flooding everything.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want to…"

"Shhh…" she put a finger against his lips "Don't say anything. I forgive you, I'm sorry too"

"Sabrina…"

"Listen to me, everything took me by surprise and I didn't know how to react, you loosed my trust, yes, but these months without you have allowed me to understand and forgive you."

"I don't deserve your forgiveness" He said pulling his face away from her hands.

"Of course you deserve it. You saved all of us, but that's not what made me change my mind. That's not why I love you. I love you for who you are, Nicholas Scratch."

He felt his heart skip a beat. He could not believe his ears. Maybe, after all, this was just another nightmare, he would soon wake up and see that everything was going on as before.

With effort he got up so their eyes stayed on the same level. He looked her straight in the eye when he said:

"I love you, Spellman, but I do not want you to be with me for pity."

Sabrina snorted, convincing him of what she felt seemed more difficult than she thought.

"I don't pity you, Nick," she sighed. "I'm not going to deny it, I was very angry at you, you betrayed my trust and you hurt me like no one else had before. But these months without you have been _hell_... to think that I would never see you again, that you would never smile at me again, I despaired, I thought I would go crazy if I didn't find a way to bring you back. And do not think that what you did didn't hurt me, it did, but the idea of losing you ... " A tear escaped from her eyes. "You can regain my confidence, I know you will, but I can't lose you."

They looked into each other's eyes, in her there was only sincerity. He didn't deserve it. He had broken her heart and, even so, there she was holding out her hand. Giving him a second chance. Forgiving his sins. He didn't know what he had done to deserve it.

"I'm sorry. But what I told you that time is true. I love you, and isn't because someone has ordered me to do it. I fell in love with you before I knew I loved you."

"I know, Nicholas ... please don't run away from me ... I could not bear to lose you again."

"Never"

The moment their lips joined, everything else disappeared from their minds. The betrayal, the pain, the loneliness ... all that was forgotten. His lips were warm against hers, erasing those months of torture.

That was the time to have a new beginning.

And this time they would do the things well.


End file.
